1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an absolute position detecting device and method, and in particular, to an absolute position detecting device and method by determining the region of the signals read by the sensing module on the ellipses of Lissajous curves generated by the magnetoresistive sensors to obtain the absolute position of the sensing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current position detecting system with the incremental magnetic encoding rulers, the read head needs to be initialized after the system resets, which is time-consuming. Despite the fact that the magnetic encoding rulers designed with mark point can be operated in more effective and quicker way than the incremental ones, it is not time economically feasible to locate the mark point whenever the system resets.
For the sake of resolving the aforementioned technical problems, the magnetic encoding rulers disposed with absolute encoding track are utilized. With the requirements for the longer length of the magnetic encoding rulers, the increasing number of bits of the absolute encoding track will lead to the raise of the number of sensors for the read head.
Hence, it has to develop an absolute position detecting device and method applied to precisely detect the absolute position of magnetic encoding ruler without extra sensors and initializing whenever the position detecting system is reset.